


Torokeru Curry by kurushi [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic Torokeru Curry by kurushi read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ringo alone remembers that previous, broken world. She carries her memories with her, she cherishes Himari, and she makes curry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torokeru Curry by kurushi [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Torokeru Curry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816603) by [kurushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi/pseuds/kurushi). 



**Title** : Torokeru Curry  
 **Author** : kurushi  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Mawaru Penguindrum  
 **Character** : Ringo/Himari  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Ringo alone remembers that previous, broken world. She carries her memories with her, she cherishes Himari, and she makes curry.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1816603)  
**Length** 0:09:51  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Torokeru%20Curry%20kurushi.mp3.zip)


End file.
